


浩貂日常小事(四)

by DY201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY201/pseuds/DY201
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	浩貂日常小事(四)

到底是怎麼開始的呢？閒來無事的金道英正獨自坐在一間咖啡廳裡胡思亂想著。

還記得進公司的那一天，金道英是自己一個人從九里搭著公車來到首爾江南，車上人也不多，就只有他和公車司機兩人而已。那時的他連高中都沒唸完，為了進公司當練習生，毅然決然地離開校園生活，抱著堅定的信念踏上了這條不歸路。

進了公司，一開始也未必是件容易的事，起碼對認生的金道英來說是有點擔心的。想起當年被帶進練習室之前，金道英在內心自我喊話不下上萬次，不但告訴自己必須做好該做的，也希望自己能跟比他早進來的練習生們好好相處。

當練習室門被推開，金道英被領進練習室時，一下子看到這麼多練習生的金道英著實心生了一絲膽怯，特別是當staff介紹了自己之後，大家把視線往他身上集中，那瞬間彷彿空氣都凝結了起來，讓金道英不知該如何是好，直到一位高大的男孩走了過來，伸出手向他說：「你好，歡迎你。」對怕生的金道英而言，對方的舉動立刻讓他安心了不少，因此，金道英回握了對方的手。

現在想想，金道英覺得還是很不可思議，更不可思議的事還不只如此。

進公司前，staff曾告訴過他：為了方便練習，所有人都必須住在練習生宿舍。拎著行李的金道英就隨著staff的腳步踏入宿舍內，來到一間房門前，staff告訴金道英：「你會跟一位比較早進來的練習生一起當室友，你有不懂的也可以多問問他。」金道英頓了頓，腦內小劇場再度上演著各種光怪陸離，一旁的staff大概是看懂了他的心思，便鼓勵他：「不用太擔心，雖然我們這裡競爭激烈，但大家都處得不錯，我想你也可以的。」聽完這番話，金道英深知對方是安慰自己，也是相信自己，於是放下心中的大石頭，開了房門。

由於不知室友在不在，金道英僅僅是打開了門，往房內探頭看了一看，跟在金道英身旁的staff拍拍金道英的肩膀：「別緊張，Johnny不在，剛跟他聯絡過，他知道你會過來，你就先放下東西，好好休息吧！」金道英這才鬆了一口氣，同時又想著這名字好耳熟，似乎在哪裡聽過。跟staff告別後，金道英立刻著手整理自己的物品，或許是一整天下來都太緊繃的緣故，過沒多久，金道英就躺在床上呼呼睡去。

不知道睡了多久，金道英才睡眼惺忪地睜開眼，一睜開眼就看到眼前有一張大大的臉在望著他。

「哇啊──我……我……我……@#$%^&。」剛睡醒的金道英被嚇到語無倫次中。

眼前的大男孩不禁笑了一下：「Take easy……啊，我是說你別緊張，別緊張。」邊說話的同時還不忘安撫慌亂的金道英，看金道英稍微鎮定下來後，才繼續說道：「我是你的室友Johnny，你還記得我嗎？」

金道英回過神，仔細看著眼前人，才想起對方就是在練習室裡第一個跟他打招呼的練習生：「啊，原來是你，我……。」金道英一時語塞，加上當下的情況實在太糗，金道英真恨自己怎麼會睡著，還被室友盯著起床。

Johnny看著眼前的金道英，心想自己可能不小心嚇到了對方。

「抱歉！」兩人異口同聲。

話一說完，兩人又愣了一愣，對視而笑。

「我是金東營，從今天起是你的室友，你好，請多多指教。」這次換金道英伸出自己的手，單獨跟Johnny進行了簡單的自我介紹。

每每回想到這段過去，金道英還是感到相當意外，怎麼會在那樣的時間點見到他，而且為什麼不是別人，偏偏都是他呢？

晃頭晃腦的金道英開始左顧右盼著，似乎在找什麼似的，看了一會兒，心思又飄移不定，繼續思索著方才的疑問。

邁向練習生生活的金道英，拜室友所賜，的確學到了不少東西。他也後來才知道自己的室友非常辛苦，當了五、六年的練習生，卻苦無機會出道，可Johnny從不輕易說苦，依舊是每天辛勤地苦練著。

幸，也不幸的是，金道英進公司不久後，他們即陸續以SM ROOKIES身分亮相，可惜，這不是真正的出道。三年後，公司正式宣布要成立新組合，第一批的名單雖然有金道英，但第二批固定分隊的名單卻沒有金道英，也沒有Johnny……。

聽到名單的當下，金道英和Johnny一語不發，兩人安安靜靜地從公司回到宿舍房間，不知如何是好的金道英只能看著沉默坐在床上的Johnny，正當金道英想離開房間透透氣的時候，身後傳來了啜泣聲：「為什麼……我不夠好嗎？我做得不好嗎？」

金道英一聽，內心也跟著苦澀了幾分，轉過身，看到平常總是很可靠的哥哥竟流露出難得的脆弱，金道英走到Johnny面前，張開雙手上前抱住了Johnny。 

那晚，兩人互相訴說著好多心事：關於練習生生活的辛苦，關於對出道的期待與落空，關於對未來的種種不安……。

過了那一晚，他倆決定要更努力，或許也是惺惺相惜，他們的關係更加密切。終於，在年末的時候捎來了好消息，公司決定讓他倆同時成為固定分隊的成員。是夜，兩人又相擁而泣，幸運的是，今晚是喜極而泣。

也許就是在一連串的安排下才能走到今天，感情也是。出道前累積的情感，在日常中早已悄然昇華，金道英一向聰明，對自己的感情也從不迷糊，他很早就喜歡Johnny的親和，喜歡Johnny的浪漫，喜歡Johnny的可靠，喜歡Johnny的善體人意，他也確定Johnny是喜歡自己的，因為Johnny總愛觀察自己，總能知道自己的情緒，總能第一時間知道自己的不對勁，所以金道英肯定他們的愛一定是雙向的。

就在出道日那一天，金道英跟Johnny準備好要出門時，金道英伸出手，含情脈脈地告訴Johnny說：「煐淏哥，我們以後一起走好嗎？」Johnny愣了一下，反問：「東營，你確定嗎？在韓國──你的國家──這條路可能不好走。」金道英笑了笑，堅定地答道：「我可以，不管未來的路有多辛苦，只要是跟煐淏哥，我都可以。」Johnny聽到後，旋即上前握住金道英的手：「好，我知道，以後一起走，東營跟著我一起走。」

從那天開始，他倆就一起走到了現在。

到底是怎麼開始的呢？也許就是從第一眼展開的命運吧！回想了好一陣子的金道英自行得出了這個結論。

「叮鈴──叮鈴──。」咖啡廳的正門被推開，搖響了清脆的風鈴聲，金道英被拉回了注意力，看著正要進入咖啡廳的男人，只見男人跟服務人員說了些什麼，男人才朝著他的方向走來。

「哥，你怎麼這麼晚？我等你好久了！」金道英故作不悅地努努嘴。

「Sorry……我沒想到行程會拖延，東營要吃什麼，今天哥請客！」高大的男人瞇著眼溺愛地寵笑道。

試問，還有誰能讓平常看起來穩重得體的金道英展現出這般隨意自在的撒嬌感呢？當然是金道英最愛的徐煐淏囉！


End file.
